Discovering Family
by Bonnie Celt
Summary: While on a plane to visit her sister Abby, Josephine Scuito, meets Harry Potter who's in the U.S. because of his uncle's business trip. However, a big surpris awaits them both in the end. ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**This is my time writing anything HP or NCIS. I hope you enjoy and I would love reviews and comments.**

**Chapter 1**

Abby Scuito, NCIS forensic specialist, was excited. Really excited. Maybe "excited" was an understatement. She was as hyper as if she had already had _several_ Caf-Pows, and she hadn't even had _one_. She hadn't even made it to work yet. She was driving her black hearse with her heavy metal rock music turned way up.

The reason she was so excited was that her parents were_ finally_ letting her little sister come up to D.C. to stay with Abby for two weeks in the summer. Jo's flight was coming in around two in the afternoon the next day. She parked, went in the NCIS building (flashing the guard her I.D. as she went in), and went straight to the bullpin to talk to Gibbs.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee were at their desks engrossed in their various assigned tasks, or rather, Ziva and McGee were trying to be while Tony was slyly throwing wads of paper at McGee. Finally, McGee had had enough.

"Will you cut that out?" he asked, exasperated.

Tony gave him the innocent look. "Who me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Couldn't be!"

Timothy rolled his eyes. "Then who was it? I know it wasn't Ziva."

Tony turned in his chair to face him. "How do you know that?" he asked in mock seriousness. "You know she has ninja reflexes." McGee opened his mouth to answer, but a smack up side the back of Tony's head beat him to it.

"He knows because she doesn't terrorize him like you do." said Gibbs matter-of-factly. He had his usual cup of coffee and no-nonsense attitude with him. He was just sitting down at his desk when Abby came practically bouncing out of the elevator.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! Guess what, guess what?" Abby almost shouted out in her apparent excitement.

"You've had a dozen Caf-Pows already?" Tony guessed. This earned him a piercing look from Gibbs. "Shutting up, Boss."

"No!" Abby laughed. "Good guess though. I do probably seem like I did. I'm just sooo excited…." She gushed until Gibbs raised a hand to silence her.

"What is it, Abs?" he asked.

"My sister Jo is coming to D.C.! Can you believe it? I'm so happy and excited…" she replied.

"Jo? You mean your adopted sister, Jo?" asked Tony.

"Your sister's name is Jo? I thought that was a boy's name." said Ziva.

Abby giggle again. "Yes, Tony, how many sisters do I have? And her real name is Josephine, and she likes it, but I don't, so I call her Josie or Jo."

"And you're telling us this now because….?" asked Gibbs

"Well, A: I wanted to forewarn you because I want to bring her to work with me so she can see what I do and meet you guys, and B: her plane is supposed to land at the National Airport at 2:15 tomorrow afternoon. I'll have to go pick her up from the airport and let her drop her stuff at my apartment before coming back here." answered the happy Goth.

"Alright, let me know when you leave to go to get her." said Gibbs. Just then, the phone on his desk rang. He picked it up, and listened for a minute. He said "We're on our way." and hung it up. Turning to his team, he said "Gear up. We've got a dead Marine leutinent."

"From home to work you go!" Abby giggled as she waved good-bye.

**Chapter 2**

Lily Josephine Scuito , who went by Josephine, was really excited, and a little nervous. She was going on a plane for the first time in her life and she was going on it alone. Luckily, her sister Abby was going to be there to pick her up from the terminal. She was in the middle of packing, but couldn't decide what to bring. She knew her suitcase could only weigh so much, not that she was going to have a problem with that. Josephine was an expert at packing light, but still having the maximum number of outfits. Her secret: packing only a few different skirts (she always wore skirts, and no minis like Abby. For her, the longer the better) like black, and denim that would go with all of her tops and accessories. Her problem was which tops to bring? Finally she decided, pretty much putting her and her sister's faves in the suitcase along with her shoes, make-up bag and jewelry case. After packing her toiletries and such and a few extra books, she zipped up her big red suitcase and set it in the corner of her black, pink, and white room.

Jo could hardly wait to see her sister Abby again. It had been a long time since she flew in last Christmas. She missed Abby's super hyperness and her unfailingly cheerful attitude.

Suddenly, "Lily-Jo!" came flowing up the stair to her room. Her mom was calling; only Mom called her that.

"Yes, ma'am?" she answered as she came down stairs.

"Have you packed yet?"

"Just finished." Jo replied happily.

All the way across the Atlantic in England, Harry Potter had only been back at his "home" in number four, Privet Drive for two days when his Uncle Vernon Dursley had rather rudely called him downstairs. Harry obediently came down from his room, not wanting to get in trouble this soon after coming back from Hogwarts. His uncle, aunt, and cousin were in the living room waiting for him. Uncle Vernon cleared his throat.

"Grunnings has decided to send me as a representative to a company in America. The company is closing and Grunnings wants to buy it and open an American branch." He began importantly. He was very proud of his job. "Now," he continued "unfortunately, Mrs. Figg can't take you for the two weeks we'll be gone…."

"You mean I'm going with you?" Harry asked, hardly daring to hope.

"Yes." his uncle replied with a face that said the word left a bad taste in his mouth. "You will be coming with us. However," he said dangerously. "if any of your…_freakishness_ comes out during this trip, you're going to wish that you'd never been born. Got it?" Harry nodded. "There's you a suitcase." Vernon pointed to a small battered suitcase near the stairs that Harry had missed before. "You probably should start gettting packed. We're leaving tomorrow. Our flight leaves at noon."

Harry grabbed the old suitcase and dashed up the stairs. It was all he could do to not let out a whoop of excitement. _He was going to the U.S.A.! _Suddenly, all his elation left him like air leaves a punctured balloon. How could he forget? The blood protection that surrounded the house! If he left, he would not have the protection his mother gave him. That was the reason Harry had come back to the Dursley's at all. Dumbledore wanted him to take advantage the protection for as long as possible. Making a quick decision, Harry sat at his desk, took out a piece of parchment, his ink and quill and wrote a letter to Pro. McGonagall, asking her advice. He sealed the letter and gave to his snowy owl, Hedwig, and sent her out into the early afternoon. Then, he turned to his suitcase and meager belongings. He had plenty of wizarding things, but little that would be appropriate to wear in the presence of muggles. All he had were a few of Dudley's old things that were too small for him and too big for Harry.

In a few minutes, Harry had chosen some of the less worn looking of his muggle clothes. Then, he looked at what wizarding things he would take. First, he packed his Sneakoscope in its protective wrapper of a pair of mustard yellow socks. Then he picked out some of favorite books: _A History of Hogwarts, Quidditch Through the Ages,_ and the photo album of his parents that Hagrid gave him at the end of his first year. In his backpack that he would be taking on the plane with him he put his Invisibility Cloak (Dumbledore had told him to keep it with him always) and few old comic books Dudley let him have. He would put his wand in there when they actually left. That finished his packing.

Several hours later, Hedwig came back with a message from Pro. Dumbledore:

Dear Mr. Potter,

The Order has arranged for two of us to follow you to America where trusted friends will take over. They will tail you wherever you go, but will remain inconspicuous. Please don't approach them; everyone knows that you have no friends in the States. Oh, Mr. Potter, try to stay out of trouble, won't you?

Sincerely yours,

Pro. Albus Dumbledore.

P.S. I explain everything to your godfather, but I am quite sure Sirius won't be happy about this little excursion.

That taken care of, Harry quickly wrote a letter to Ron explaining what was going on, telling him to write Hermione about it, and asking him to take care of Hedwig for him as he could not take her on the plane. Inclosing some money for her food, he gave her the letter and told her to stay at Ron's when she got there. Understanding, she hooted, gave him an affectionate nip on the hand, and flew off into the sunset.

**Chapter 3**

About ten the next morning , Harry was ordered to pack the luggage into the trunk of the SUV. Their flight left at noon, but they had to be there early because they were flying over seas. They entered the airport with luggage, boarding passes, and passports in hand. Harry was glad they had left early, the line for processing was long. Eventually, they were checked though security, checked in for their flight, and their suitcases were checked in at baggage. Thankfully, none of Harry's bags were thoroughly checked. Harry kept looking out of the corner of his eye for his bodyguards. It all seemed to take forever to Harry, who was excited and nervous at the same time. If the Death Eaters found out what he was doing it would be an excellent time to try take him. However, Harry knew that two members of the Order of the Phoenix were around somewhere and since he knew just about everyone in the Order, he felt confident in the abilities of his anonymous bodyguards. He suspected that one of them was Tonks, as she was a Metamorphmagus and could change her appearance at will. She had passed Concealment and Disguises in Auror training without even studying.

Finally, they were able to board the plane. It was huge, with three seats on either side of the aisle. Uncle Vernon had passed out their tickets, and, of course, Harry was the one stuck sitting with absolute strangers. Lucky for Harry, they were business men in suits that had no interest in a fourteen, almost fifteen year old boy. The down side was that the flight across the Atlantic was eight hours long. Now, they did have a connecting flight that went directly to D.C. Grunnings found that it was going to be cheaper if they flew the Dursleys to somewhere in Virginia, (Harry could not remember the name of the city) then fly them to Washington from there, than a direct flight.

Harry entertained himself with reading the comicbooks, watching the clouds go by, and napping.

"I really prefer magical transportation. Even the Knight Bus was better than this. At least it was interesting." thought Harry as he disembarked. At least they had an hour before their next flight. Harry was already feeling the effects of jetlag. Wearily, the Dursleys and Harry trooped off the plane and went to the baggage claim to get their luggage. Harry was lucky here again; his suitcase and backpack came through customs' security with no problem.

Now that they had their baggage, they had to find the terminal for their next flight. It was at the other end of the airport, naturally. They all practically ran down the airport, Uncle Veron and Dudley huffing rather loudly. Once there, Uncle Vernon was able to get his pounds exchanged for dollars, and got them all lunch at a café.

As he are the small hamburger his uncle bought him, Harry let his eyes wander abour his surroundings. It was his first glimpse of America, and his first real glimpse of Americans. He had seen a few tourist in London, but this was different. This was their home soil. Over all, however he could not see that they were all that different, except for their speech. He caught several unusual phrases that sounded even more unusual in the American accent as he let his hearing tune in to conversations around him.

At quarter to one, they gathered up their bags and went to the terminal to begin the boarding process. This time it went a little quicker since they were not going to another country. However, it still took a while because they were flying into the capitol city. While in line, Harry looked around at the other flyers some more. He thought he saw a flash of dark red hair in the line behind him. First, he thought of the Weasleys, but the hair was too dark for one of them. Then, Harry thought of his mother. She had had hair that color. He stood on tip-toes tosee over the crowd, but he could not catch a glimpse of anything red. The Dursleys and Harry dropped their suitcases off at baggage and went through the terminal, rode a trolley out to the runway, and climbed onto the plane. This plane was much smaller with only two seat on either side of the aisle. Once again, because of the way seating arrangements fell, Harry was going to have to sit with a stranger again.

Harry stowed his backpack in the overhead compartment after he took out a few of the comicbooks, and sat down, buckled his seatbelt, and started reading one of the comics Whoever he was to sit with squeezed past him to the window seat. Harry didn't look up until he heard something kind of heavy drop and a voice beside him gasp as the falling object landed on its foot.

"Ow! Oh,…fiddlesticks!" Harry heard a feminine American voice whisper. Harry's head shot up at the strange word.

"Fiddlesticks?" Harry thought. When he raised his head he could see that it was a girl, in fact, she looked about his age. She was having trouble getting her carry-on tote into the overhead compartment because she was rather on the short side.

Harry immediately stood up and offered to help. The girl turned towards him, and Harry's eyes met a vivid green pair almost exactly like his own. They stared at each other for a moment, then the girl awkwardly apologized for staring and sat down while Harry put her bag in the compartment for her. Harry stole a glance down at her as he stowed her bag away. He almost gasped. She had dark red wavy hair.

**Chapter 4**

Today was the day. Jo was going to D.C.! Jo had chosen to wear one of her sister Abby's favorite outfits: her dark emerald green dress, black leggings and black and silver flats. She was wearing tiny silver cross post earrings that matched her rather Gothic-looking silver and marcasite cross that hung on a choker length black velvet ribbon. For ease, she had tossed her shoulder length red hair into a ponytail.

Jo's flight left a little after one. Her parents helped her check in for the flight, and check in her red suitcase. It had a rather Gothic-looking bracelet attached to the handle for identification. The bracelet was black faux leather, was about one and a half inches wide, and had snap closures. Two rows of silver brads were on it. Her parents walked her to the boarding line where they said their good-byes.

"Do you have everything?" Mr. Scuito asked as he hugged her.

"Yes, Dad." Jo answered.

"You sure, Lily-Jo?" asked Mrs. Scuito. "Even your…." She mouthed the last word.

"Yes, Mom, I have it." Jo laughed. She knew what her mother was talking about: her wand. You see, Lily Josephine Scuito, the adopted daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Scuito, was secretly a witch. Only her magical friends, (a witch and wizard named Mary-Kate and Dustin) her parents, and her sister knew. Of course, they also knew not to say anything in public.

Jo gave her parents one last hug good-bye and stepped into line behind two tall, burly gentlemen who could have easily been football players.

Josephine was excited. She was going on her first flight ever, and her big sister was at the end of it. She could hardly wait to see Abby again; she also couldn't wait to meet her co-workers: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, who she knew Abby reguarded as a second father; "Very" Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, the senior field agent for Gibbs's team and team joker; Agent Timothy McGee, the team computer whiz (beside Abby herself); Probationary Agent Ziva David, ex-Mossad operative and the newest member of the team; and Dr. Mallard (a.k.a Ducky) the M.E. and his assistant Mr. Jimmy Palmer. Abby had told Jo so much about them that she felt like she almost knew them.

It seemed to take forever to board to Jo, such was her excitement. When she did board, she quickly found her seat, which happed to be next to a boy who was reading a comicbook and was rather nice looking in spite of the fact that he wore round glasses.

"Abby is going to tease me unmercifully about this." She thought. He didn't look up as she squeezed into the row and tried to put her carry-on into the compartment overhead. The trouble was that Jo was rather short, at five foot three inches, and the compartment was just barely within her reach. She thought she had got the tote in, but as soon as she let go to close the compartment, her bag fell out and landed on her foot. It hurt a lot since she had packed several paperbacks, and word search book, and sketch pad and pencils, and her MP3 player in it.

With a low exclamation of "Fiddlesticks!", (one of her favorite words.) she bent down to pick her bag up and try to get it in the compartment. As she straightened up, she heard a British voice behind her ask to help. When she turned around to face that raven-haired boy behind her, she met a pair of green eyes uncannily like her own. For a moment she couldn't help but stare, then, realizing what she was doing, she wrenched her eyes away and apologized as she sat down to let him put her bag up for her.

Once finished, he sat back down, rebuckled his seat belt, and started reading his comic book again. Jo picked up her own book and started reading after she buckled her own seat belt. Her book was called _Magical Sites of Great Britain and Ireland_. However, she had charmed it so that to muggles it read _Historic Sites of Great Britain and Ireland_. Right now she was in the middle of a chapter on Great Britain's famous school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts.

Harry sneaked a glance at the girl beside him. She was reading what appeared to be a large tourist guide book titled _Magical Sites of Great Britain and Ireland_. He could see a picture of Hogwarts on the cover. Wait a minute, "Magical Sites"? Was she a witch? Harry had to find out.

"Interesting book you've got there." He mentioned casually. "_Magical Sites of Great Britain and Ireland._ Is it good?" he asked.

She smile over the top of the book. "Oh, yes! It's been fascinating! I…wait a minute. Did you say 'Magical Sites'?" she gasped.

"Well, yes." Harry answered. "That is the title isn't it?"

"You're a….wizard?" she whispered softly. "I charmed it so that to non-magic people it would say 'Historic Sites'."

"Yes, I'm a wizard." Harry smiled. "I take it you're a witch."

"Yes. I'm Josephine Scuito, but you can call me Josie or Jo." Josephine offered her hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry said as he shook it. Josephine grew very still.

"I'm sure you get this a lot, but are you, you know, _the_ Harry Potter?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah." He answered.

She was silent for a minute. "Sorry about your parents." She murmured. "I've lost mine too; I'm adopted."

Harry look at her in amazement. She was the first person from the wizarding world who had not treated him like he as some kind of celebrity. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Silence prevailed for a few minutes. Suddenly, Josie, as he decided to call her, shook her head and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"I just can't believe how much our eyes are alike. Their color and shape are the same. We almost look like we could be family." She laughed. "Which is kind of scary actually, considering your British and I'm American, and that we've never met before."

Harry nodded. It was rather spooky to look over and see his own eyes in a girl's face. He was starting to notice something else. The longer he looked at Josie, the more she looked like his mother, Lily. The resemblance was uncanny. Suddenly, she noticed his study of her.

Blushing, she asked "What?"

"Nothing." Harry answered, mentally kicking himself for staring. "It's just you look an awful lot like my mum."

"Really?" she asked, one eye brow raised.

"Yeah. I'd show you a picture, but my photo album is in my suitcase." said Harry.

"I take your word for it." she smiled teasingly. Harry and Josie chatted for the rest of the flight, finding that they shared some favorite things. Josie loved to fly on her broom, and was the Seeker on her local Quidditch team, the Patriots. She also loved books and learning new magic. When Harry told her that he could perform a Patromus Charm, she was awed. However, she was quite gifted in Potions, Herbology, and Charms, while Harry was better with Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Josie also had a fascination with History of Magic and Ancient Runes. There was one muggle thing she adored; figure skating. She was quite good at it too, as Harry discovered when she showed him a video of her last recital on her MP3. Harry amazed as he watched it. She made it look so easy and she seemed so confident and graceful.

Then, they talked about Quidditch for the rest of the flight. Josie listened with rapt attention to his recounts of his best games. All too soon the plane landed and they had to say good-bye.

They couldn't help but smile. In the hour flight, they had become good friends. They knew that the one would not forget the other. Shyly Harry asked. "May I, you know…." He trailed off uncertainly.

"Of course!" Josie gave him a quick hug. Harry disembarked with the Dursleys but hung back far enough so that he could walk with Josie. As the entered the airport, Harry heard a squeal and something tall, black and white flew over and attacked Josie.

A minute later, Harry realized it was a woman in very Gothic apparal. She had raven black pigtails, and was wearing platform boots, a red plaid mini skirt, and black tee with a scull and cross bones on it, and dark red lipstick.

"Harry, this is my sister, Abby." Josie introduced.

"Hi." He said shaking her hand.

"Oh, Harry is it?" she winked at him.

"Abby!" Josie moaned. Clearly she didn't like the teasing tone in her sister's voice. Harry wasn't sure he liked what she was saying with that tone either. Then, he realized that the Dursleys were no where in sight.

"I've got to go." He said hurriedly. "Maybe we'll see each other again someday." He said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe we will." answered Josie. "Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Josie."

"Oh, just hug him, already!" Abby burst out. Harry and Josie laughed and hugged each other. Harry hurried off down the airport, waving one last time.

"Aww, he called you 'Josie'." Abby cooed. She loved teasing her little sister about boys now that she was old enough to start liking them.

"Abby, stop it! We are friends." Jo sighed. She was right; Abby was never going to let her forget this.

"Ok." laughed Abby as she led Jo out of the airport. "First we're going to drop your suitcase off at my apartment, then we're going to NCIS headquarters." She told Jo.

"NCIS? Really?" Jo asked excitedly.

"Yep, everyone's all excited to meet you." answered Abby.

"I'm excited to meet them!" Jo said.

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs's team was working away busily while their boss went out to grab hamburgers for a late lunch. It was a nearly two and Tony was getting bored with working. Slyly, he slipped a piece of copy paper off his desktop and quietly crumpled it up. He was just aiming towards his unsuspecting partner, McGee, when Ziva suddenly spoke.

"Don't even dare, Tony." That got McGee's attention and he looked up. Then he saw the paper wad aimed at his desk. He rolled his eyes.

"Ziva! You messed up my missile launch!" complained Tony.

"Thank you, Ziva." said McGee.

"Your very welcome, McGee." She answered with a smile. Tony did something very childish and stuck out his tongue at her. However, Ziva merely chuckled and went back to her paperwork. Tony was just raising his arm to throw his "missile" again when the elevator dinged open and Gibbs stepped out.

Without even looking up he said "Put it away, DiNozzo."

Tony quickly snatched his arm out of "launch mode". "Putting the 'missile' away, Boss." McGee rolled his eyes again as Gibbs started passing out hamburgers. Just then, the elevator opened again and expelled an extremely hyper-active Abby and a fourteen or fifteen year old girl with dark red hair, who had a slightly Gothic look too.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! There's someone I want you to meet!" she cried happily as she dragged the red-head to the bullpin.

Gibbs slowed her down with his hands. "Calm down, Abs. I take it that this is your sister." He gave the red-head a wry smile.

"Presenting my sister, Lily Josephine Scuito!" Abby announced proudly.

The girl rolled her green eyes. "I go by Jo or Josie. Pleasure to meet you, Agent Gibbs." She said shyly.

Tony instantly got up and came over to introduce himself. "Welcome to NCIS, Miss Scuito. I'm…"

"Let me guess; "Very" Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." Jo laughed. Tony looked confused. "Abby's told me all about all of you." She turned to greet McGee. "You're Agent Timothy McGee, and you're Agent Ziva David." She shook Ziva's hand.

"Actually, she's Probationary Agent Ziva David." Tony corrected.

"I know that, but I didn't think she needed _another_ reminder of that with you around." Josephine answered. Tony looked stumped for a witty comeback, and Ziva and McGee laughed.

"I think you're going to have some competition, DiNozzo." grinned Gibbs. It took a lot to get Tony stumped.

"Come on, Jo!" said Abby. "You have to come down and meet Ducky!"

"I'll come down with you; I need to talk to Ducky." said Gibbs. With that, Jo waved good-bye as Abby pulled her to the elevator.

"Well, Jo seems nice." said Ziva.

"Yeah she did." Said McGee. "Not nearly as hyper or Goth as Abby, though."

"Did you ever think that that might be a good thing?" asked Tony. He was still clearly upset at how their first encounter ended. "Two Abbys? I not sure the world could handle that." He said in mock thoughtfulness. "I'm not sure the Calf-Pow industry could handle that." He added.

McGee and Ziva just shook their heads and chuckled. Having Jo around to harass Tony was going to be very interesting.

Down in Autopsy, Dr. Mallard, nicknamed Ducky, was just about to wash up after completing an autopsy on their latest victim. Finger prints had been lifted off some of the evidence, which Abby had identified. The murderer had been brought in by Gibbs and his team earlier and, having been interrogated, was awaiting his trial.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Gibbs, Abby, and a young girl Ducky had never met.

"Jetho, Abigail, what may I do for you?" he asked. "And who may I ask is our young guest here?" he smiled warmly at the rather pretty red-head.

"Ducky, this is my sister, Jo." Abby said smiling.

Ducky took off his soiled glove and gently shook Jo's hand. "A pleasure, my dear. I assume 'Jo" is short for Josephine?"

"Yes, sir. I'm pleased to meet you Dr. Mallard." She replied.

"Call me Ducky, dear, everyone does." Ducky said good-naturedly.

"Well, I'm going to show Jo my lab. You two can discuss your grossanatomy." Abby steered Jo back to the elevator, leaving Jo to once again wave good-bye over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 6**

Harry Potter was really starting to wish he had never come on this trip to the States. From the moment he stepped off the plane in D.C., Things had become a nightmare. First, they thought that their luggage got lost because it was not among the first few bags to come out of the terminal. It was in fact, among the last of the luggage to come out. By that time Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were frazzled, then they could not find the hotel they had booked for their stay because Dudley misspelled the name of it. It took an hour to figure out the problem, turn around, drive back to the city, and find the hotel. When they finally did make it, Harry was told to carry in all of the luggage and to not accept help from the doorman. Harry was making his second trip to the car when a gunshot rang out in the parking garage. Instinctively, he ducked behind the car. After a moment, he tried to poke his head around the corner, trying to see what was happening. A car door slammed and Harry heard the sounds of the vehicle racing out onto the street. He jumped up to see a black SUV turning onto the road. He tried to read the liense plate, but could only read three digits. Quickly locking them away in his memory, Harry turned and began searching the garage to find out what had been shot. On the other side of the garage, he found the body of a young man, probably around twenty years old, sprawled on the ground at the base of one of the concrete columns, a gunshot wound in his chest. Taking a closer look, Harry realized the man was in a military BDU uniform. The Eagle, Globe, and Anchor was on the man's hat. The name Thomkins was on a long narrow patch just above the left pocket of the shirt. Immediately, Harry ran back inside, the luggage forgotten, and asked the gentleman at the desk to call the police. As Harry waited for the police to pick up, he suddnely remembered the Dursleys "Great, I'm gonna get it now." He thought.

Just then, someone on the other end picked up, "Hello, this is D.C. Metro Police Department. How can I help you."

"Yes, uh- I have to report a murder." He answered.

Half an hour later, Harry was standing at the crime scene telling a police officer what had happened. Uncle Vernon, when Harry never came back up to the room with the suitcases, came down to find him, only to discover Harry talking to a couple of police officers in the lobby since he was the only witness to the incident. Of course, Uncle Vernon was beside himself with rage. After Harry had led the police to garage, Uncle Vernon pulled him aside.

"What are you doing? This had better not have anything to do with your-your _freakishness_!" Vernon hissed in Harry's ear.

"No!" Harry replied. "I came down to get the rest of the suitcases out of the car. I heard a gunshot, so ducked behind the car. I heard a car driving away so peeked around the corner; saw a balck SUV. Then I found the soldier shot through the chest."

"That all fine and good," said Uncle Vernon. "but you should have kept your mouth shut. Let someone else find him and call that police."

"What?" Harry practically shouted. Vernon urgently hushed him, but Harry paid him no mind. "I just heard a man being murdered, and you want me to just keep it quiet?"

"The last thing I need is for Grunnings to find out that one of my family is somehow involved in a murder case!" Uncle Vernon spat. "do you know what that could do to my career?"

"He's a soldier, for pity's sake!" cried Harry. "Probably has a family somewhere. What about them? He deserves better than that!"

Just then the police came over. "Mr. Dursley?"

"Yes?" he answered in a falsely polite voice.

"We have identified the victim as a Marine lieutenant. Because of this, this case falls under the jurisdiction of the NCIS-"

"What's the NCIS?" Uncle Vernon interrupted.

"Navy Criminal Investigative Service. They investigate the deaths of all Navy men and Marines. I've already called them in and they should be here in twenty minutes. Your nephew will need to stay here and talk to the agents that come to process the crime scene."

"Yes, officer, I'll make sure he stays here." Vernon answered. Twenty minutes later, just as predicted, a two white vans blue NCIS letters on the sides pulled into the gargage. Four people stepped out of the first van, three men and a woman. From the other van came two more men. The police officers went over to greet the NCIS agents. During the exchange, Harry saw the officers point in his direction. A minute later, the agent walked over to the crime scene. The two who had stepped out of the second van immediately began examining the body after the woman had snapped a few photographs with the camera strung around her neck. Then the one who seemed to be the leader, a tall man with silver hair walked over.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." He said flashing a badge. "Which one of you witnessed the incident?"

Vernon nodded towards Harry. "I did, sir." Harry answered hesitantly.

**Chapter 7**

"What's your name, son?" Gibbs asked. He could tell that the boy was nervous, but something told him it was not because of himself or his team.

"Harry Potter." The raven-haired, spectacled boy answered.

"Harry Potter. Well, tell me what you saw, Harry." Said Gibbs.

"I did see that much actually, sir," Harry began. "I was getting the luggage out the boot of the car when I heard a gunshot. I ducked behind the car out of instinct. After a minute, I heard a car door slam and I looked around the corner of the car. Saw a black SUV pull out on the street and turned left. That's when I started looking for whatever had been shot at. I found the man just as you see him."

"You didn't search the body for I.D.?" askd Gibbs.

"No, sir. Wouldn't that mess up the crime scene?"

"Yes, it would. Just making sure; a lot of people go looking for I.D. first thing." Answered Gibbs. _The kid is smart,_ he thought to himself. "Do you have a cell phone number you can give me just in case we need to talk again?" Gibbs asked.

Harry looked at his uncle. "You can have mine and Petunia's numbers" he said grudgingly as he gave Gibbs the numbers.

"Well, thank you very much. If we need anything else, we'll contact you. Harry, Mr. Dursley."He said nodding to each in turn. As he walked away, he shouted over his shoulder, "You're free to go, Harry." At that Uncle Vernon immediately pulled Harry back into the hotel. His rough treatment of Harry did not go unnoticed by Gibbs, who frowned thoughtfully at the pair.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't thank all you reviewers enough! Your encouragement is what keeps me going! Please keep it up!**

**Chapter 8**

"What did you get from the witness?" asked Tony as Gibbs came back over.

"Not a whole lot. Didn't actually see the shooting." Gibbs answered "He did, however, get a partial license plate. I'll run it by Abby when we get back. Have you I. the victim yet, McGee?"

"Yes, sir," McGee answered. "He's Lt. John Thomkins. Been enlisted three years."

"Time of death, Ducky?"

"Sometime between thirteen hundred and thirteen thirty, just as the young man said."

"Okay, start bagging him up." Gibbs said. "How's the bagging and tagging going, DiNozzo?"

"Not much here, Boss, we'll be done in a few minutes." Tony replied.

"Okay." Gibbs replied. On the way back to the Navy Yard, Gibbs mulled over his encounter with the two Brits. The boy, Harry, had seemed nervous, almost scared, but not of Gibbs. Suddenly it clicked. He had been unnerved by his uncle! But why? As soon as he could, Gibbs wanted to bring young Mr. Potter in for a talk, and not necessarily about the case, either.

**Chapter 9**

Gibbs was just settling to do a load of paperwork when his phone started ringing. He picked up the call, and heard Abby's happy voice at the other end. "I'll be down in a minute, Abs." Gibbs out his phone back in his pocket and went to the elevator.

Abby smiled as Gibbs entered. He had been the person she wanted Jo to meet the most.

"What have ya got, Abs?" Gibbs asked without preamble.

"The partial plate you sent me." the goth answered. "It took awhile, but once I set parameters for black SUVs it helped speed things up."

"And?"

"Well, unfortunately, there are six black SUVs with license plates that match the partial that you gave me."

"Well, that doesn't help much."

"I know. Sorry, Gibbs." Abby replied. Gibbs smiled.

"Ya did fine, Abs." he said. "Where's your sister?"

"With Ducky."

"She's in Autopsy?" Gibbs was surprised. Most fifteen year olds try to stay away from Autopsy was much as possible.

"Well, Josie wants to be a nurse, so she thought it might be an opportunity to see how she's going to react to that sort of thing." Abby replied. "Besides, Josie loves history, so she and Ducky kinda hit off."

"Whatever trips her trigger." Gibbs shrugged as he left the lab. "Let me know when you've got something." He shouted over his shoulder.

"Will do!" Abby shouted back.

Upstairs, Tim, Tony, and Ziva were trying to do paperwork when Gibbs returned for the lab. He sat in his chair for a minute, thinking, trying to figure out a way to get young Potter in for a talk without raising suspicions. Tony noticed the frown on Gibbs face.

"What's up, Boss?" he asked.

"Did any of you notice how Harry Potter acted when he was giving his statement?" asked Gibbs.

Tony shook his head. "No."

"McGee?"

"No, Boss. I was kinda busy trying to I.D. Lt. Seamore. Sorry." McGee answered.

"I thought he seemed somewhat unnerved," said Ziva. "but that is not unusual. In fact, he actually seemed fairly calm for someone his age."

"Yeah, if I'd seen or heard a murder at his age, I would have been freaking out." Said Tony.

"He definitely was nervous," said Gibbs. "but his discomfort seemed to be more directed at his uncle than at me or the situation."

"What are you saying, Gibbs?" said Tony. "you suspect Mr. Dursley of abuse?"

"Yeah, something like that." Said Gibbs. "_Something_ is going on between Mr. Dursley and his nephew and it's not good. I mean, the kid is miles from home with his only family, and he seems almost _scared_ of them."

"you're right," said Tony. "Something's not quite right there."

"Let me guess. You want to find a way to bring Harry in here to talk about it without raising his uncle and aunt's suspicions." Said McGee.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Said Gibbs. "Just not sure how."

Suddenly McGee had a gleam of inspiration in his eyes "Boss, what if we told Mr. and Mrs. Dursley that Harry had to come in for a follow-up meeting, and that it's standard procedure for it take place in one of our private conference rooms?"

A grin spread across everyone's face. "Tim, that's a perfect idea!" said Ziva. "If we can get him away from his aunt and uncle, he might talk to us."

"Nice one, McGenius." Tony said as he high-fived Tim. Tim, of course, was blushing and grinning from ear to ear. Gibbs chuckled as he reached for his phone.

**Chapter 10**

Harry was a little nervous. Special Agent Gibbs had called and said that they needed to have some kind of follow-up meeting and it had to be at NCIS headquarters. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been slightly reluctant to let him go, but Gibbs had assured them that it was standard prodedure.

"We'll be back in two hours," said Uncle Vernon as they dropped Harry off at the Navy Yard. He was taking Aunt Petunia and Dudley to do a little sight-seeing until he had to go to a conference with his boss. "Behave. _No freakishness._ If I get a call from them saying you've blown someone up like you did Marge, you'll wish you'd never been born."

Harry nodded. He had no intention of blowing up anyone. In fact, if they had met under different circumstances, he had a feeling that he would have liked Special Agent Gibbs very much. So, as his family drove away, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves and went in. Thw man in uniform at the desk in the lobby told Harry which floor Gibbs and his team were on, and Harry kept reminding himself that Gibbs did not seem like the type of man who would bite his head off for no reason the whole ride up the elevator. When it stopped and dinged open, he took a deep breath, reminding himself that this would be way easier than the Triwizard Tournament last year, and walked out. He almost immediately spotted Gibbs coming toward from a bull-pin on the right.

"Hello, Harry. Glad you could make it."Gibbs said. He made it sound like Harry was here on a social visit. It put Harry at ease at once. "Where's your aunt and uncle?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "They didn't come in. They're going to see the city for a few hours." He answered. "They'll be back on two hours to pick me up." He added hastly, seeing a steely glint come in Gibbs eyes. However, it vanished as soon as it had come as Gibbs introduced the rest of his team. There was Tony DiNozzo, the senior field agent and Gibbs second in command; Timothy McGee, the team's computer whiz; and the newest member, Ziva David.

"Ya better be careful around her, kid, " Tony teased as Ziva rose and shook Harry's hand. "She's ex-Mossad; she could kill you with a paperclip if she wanted to."

"Actually, I prefer plastic spoons, but I'd only do that to someone who deserves it." Ziva answered, throwing daggers at Tony with her eyes.

"Well, seeing as you don't deserve "it", Harry, you don't have a thing to worry about." Assured McGee, he too giving Tony a dirty look.

"What?" Tony asked. "I was trying to loosen him up; he seemed tense."

Gibbs gave him an incredulous look. "You were going to "loosen him up" by making him fear for his life?"

"Well, I—uh,-" Tony stuttered before Gibbs went over and delivered the infamous Gibbs Slap to the back of Tony's head. Harry had just stood there and watched the whole thing, a smile slowly spending on his face. It kind of reminded him of his friends the Weasleys. Tony definitely reminded him of Fred and George. When Gibbs smacked Tony on the head, Harry had to try and stifle his laughter. As Gibbs turned around to see a grin on Harry's face, he let himself smile too. With that, Gibbs led Harry to one of the conference rooms for their talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 9

Gibbs sat at the head of the conference table and Harry sat on his right. "How are you feeling, Harry? You hungry or thirsty?" he asked the teen.

Harry shook his head in spite of the slightly empty feeling in his stomach. He hadn't been given much for breakfast.

"Ya sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay." Said Gibbs. "There is one thing we need to get straight. It's Jethro and no "sir"."

"Uh, okay—Jethro."

"So, Harry, I understand from your uncle that he and your aunt have custody of you. Why?" Gibbs began.

"My parents died." Harry answered shortly. "What's this have to do with the case?"

"I'm sorry about your parents. What happened?" asked Gibbs.

_What do I tell him?_ Harry thought. In his mind's eye, he saw the scene of their deaths play out; the flash of green light, his mother's screams, echoes of evil laughter. He couldn't tell him the truth, even though he wanted to so badly. "Car crash." He lied, just as his uncle had. The room was quiet. Harry could barely hear Gibbs' "Sorry".

Gibbs took a deep breath. "How long since you've been in your uncle's custody?"

"Ever since Mum and Dad-since I was one." He answered.

"You were one?" Gibbs said, astonished. _Man, this kid's been through a lot!_ Thought Gibbs. "You never knew your parents?" Harry just shook his head.

Gibbs tried to keep himself professional even though pity for the teen was rising in his chest. "And how would you say your aunt and uncle have treated you?" he asked, getting to the heart of the issue.

Harry's head shot up. "This isn't about the murder, is it?"

Gibbs was not sure he should tell the boy his intentions out right or not. "Well—no." he finally said. "We noticed your behavior around your uncle, and suspected abuse."

"What?" Harry said, "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied, not quite meeting Gibbs' eyes. He hated lying to Gibbs.

"Really?" said Gibbs quietly. He stood and went over to Harry and crouched down so they were on eye level with each other. "It's okay to tell us, Harry. We want to help you." He said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"What do you think you could do to help? In case you've forgotten, we're British. Your laws don't exactly apply to us." Harry answered, then suddenly winced. He had tried to keep it in, but Gibbs was squeezing the exact spot of one of his newest and sorest bruises. Gibbs frowned and pulled back the collar of Harry shirt to reveal the purple bruise. Anger instantly began radiating from Gibbs. He knew there was some verbal abuse but he didn't think that it extend quite this far.

"That-" Gibbs could not even finish his sentence. He stormed over to the door. He opened it and yelled for McGee, DiNozzo, and Ziva.

"Harry, we're keeping you in protective custody until we talk to your guardians." said Gibbs firmly. "Just sit tight in there; I'll send someone back in a few minutes."

Harry sank back down into his chair moodily. He didn't know what Gibbs thought he would be able to do, but Harry knew it would be fruitless. Even if Gibbs could do something about the Dursleys, Harry _had_ to go back with them, whither he wanted to or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Josie sat with her legs dangling off the spare autopsy table. She had come down with Dr. Mallard when he came up to be introduced to Josie. When she told him she was planning to be a nurse, he offered to let her come down to autopsy and watch him and Mr. Palmer performed an autopsy when they brought a new body in. They did not have to wait long. There was a shooting at a hotel parking garage in D.C. and the N.C.I.S. team was called in because the victim was identified as a Marine. Josie stood at the head of the exam table while Ducky and Jimmy Palmer stood on either side of the table as they performed the autopsy. She watched with a combination of disgust and fascination on her face, something Ducky and Palmer found rather amusing.

"What?" asked Josie when M.E. and his assistant started chuckling.

"Your face, my dear," said Ducky. "I'm not sure if you're feeling revulsion or fascination."

"Actually, it's both." She responded. Ducky and Palmer shared another chuckle and returned to examining the body on the table. However, the further they got into the autopsy, the more furrowed their foreheads became. "What's wrong, Ducky?" Josie asked.

"Nothing." He answered simply.

"Then why the confused faces?"

"That's just it." Palmer said. "He's dead. Something should be wrong with him."

"What are you talking about? You sent a bullet up to Abby." Thirty minutes before, Ducky had removed a bullet from the body's chest.

"Yes, I did. However, that bullet was fired into our young Marine post-mortem." Replied the M.E.

"After he was already dead, you mean?"

"Indeed."

Just then, Gibbs strode into Autopsy. "What have you got, Duck?" Josie watched as Ducky brought Gibbs up-to-date on the autopsy findings.

"You mean to tell me this guy dropped dead for no reason, _then _was shot?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"That's certainly what it looks like." Ducky answered gravely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 10**

"What do think about all this, Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"I don't know what to think, Jethro." Replied the M.E. "I mean, if he was dead, why was he shot?"

"Sounds like a good question to ask our Mr. Potter." Gibbs remarked and without another word, he left Autopsy and headed up the elevator.

"Hey there, Harry."

"Hello, Agent—Jethro." Replied the moody young Brit. Gibbs took him out to the squad room, where they were both greeted by Ziva, Tony, and Tim.

"Anything from the Duck Man yet?" asked Tony.

"Actually, yes. Something I wanted to ask you about, Harry." Said Gibbs.

"Yes?" Harry tried to sound casual, but his gut was giving him all the warning signs he needed to be nervous about them having somehow found out about his abilities.

"Since you were the sole witness to the crime, do you think you could tell me if you saw anything that would point to the lieutenant being dead before the shot was fired at him?"

"What?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised.

"According to Dr. Mallard's autopsy findings, he was shot _after_ he dropped dead for no apparent reason."

Harry's mind was reeling. Avada Kedavra? Could it have been a wizard, a Death Eater, who did it? "As I already told you, I didn't actually see much of anything. I heard a gunshot, heard a car driving off, and then I found the Marine with a bullet in his chest." Harry answered, trying stay calm.

"Okay, had to ask. If you remember anything, tell one of us, all right?" replied Gibbs, not entirely sure the teen was telling the truth.

"Okay."

Just then the elevator dinged opened, and Josie stepped out. "Agent Gibbs?" she called. "Abby wants to see you down in her lab." She walked towards the bull pin, and caught sight of Harry. "Harry? What on earth are you doing here?" she asked, rushing forward. "What happened?"

"Josie?" he replied "Witnessed a murder right after we made it to the hotel."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry!" she replied.

"You two know each other?" Gibbs asked incredulously as Josie gave Harry a one-armed hug.

"Met on the airplane this morning." Said Harry who gave Josie a slight grin. Looking at them side by side, something about them was similar, but Gibbs couldn't put his finger on it.

"You guys see if you can find out anything, I'm going down to see Abby." Said Gibbs to Tony, Ziva, and Tim. "You two want to come with, you're welcome too." He called to Josie and Harry as he was already half way to the elevator. The two teens rushed after him, and only just made it in the elevator before the doors closed.

Down in Abby's lab, heavy metal was blaring, as usual, and the Goth forensic expert was doing something at her computer as Gibbs, Josie, and Harry walked in, all three with hands over their ears.

"Abby, what have you got?" Gibbs tried to yell over the barrage of electric guitars and drums.

Seeing them all with covered ears, Abby grabbed the remote for her CD player and turned it off

"Thank you, Abbs." Gibbs said, rubbing his ears. "So what have you got?"

"An identification on the car, our witness saw speeding away from the scene of the crime." She replied happily. "Who's this—" she asked when she caught sight of Harry, then she gasped. "You're the boy from the airport this morning! How did you get mixed up in this?"

"He's the witness, Abbs." Said Gibbs.

"Oh, dear! First day in the States, and you witnessed a murder. This is terrible!" Abby fussed. "What must you think of us now?..."  
>Gibbs cut Abby's rambling short. "You said you identified the type of car?"<p>

"Uh, yes. Judging by the tread marks found at the scene, you're looking for a Chevy Tahoe. There are twelve registered in the city with matching last three license plate numbers." Answered the Goth.

"Nice job, Abbs." Gibbs called as he left the lab.

"Am I supposed to go with him?" asked Harry, unsure since the gray-headed agent had not said otherwise.

"He'll call for you if he wants you." Said Abby. "So," she continued, on a slightly sneaky sounding vein. "It's getting late for lunch, I know it's going be a long night, and our guest hasn't had a proper American welcome. What do you say to ordering a couple of pizzas and having an early dinner party here?"

"Yes!" laughed Josie, grabbing the phone. "I've got a coupon in my purse."

"All right, Jo!" Abby joined her with a high-five. "Any preferances, Harry?" he shook his head with a chuckle at the Scuito sisters, one of which was now ordering two medium, thick crusted, pepperoni pizzas, the other was turning the heavy metal back on at a much softer volume.

"It's time to party!" said Abby. "Well, at least till Gibbs catches us!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 11

Fourty-five minutes later, Gibbs got a Caf-Pow for Abby and a couple of sodas for Harry and Josie and headed down to the lab. When he approached the sliding glass doors, Abby rock music could be heard through the doors. Gibbs shook his head and entered.

"Abbs, I—Abbs?" he did not see the goth anywhere.

"Down here Gibbs!" he heard. He turned and found Abby, Josie and Harry sitting on a blanket on the floor eating pepperoni pizza.

"What's this?" Gibbs asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"We were hungry." Replied Abby guiltily.

"Why didn't you come up and say something. We were all planning to go out for dinner." Said Gibbs.

"You're kidding!" said Abby, "We're in the middle of a case, and ya'll are going out?"

"Yeah, well, DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee thought it would be nice to welcome Josie and Harry to D.C." said Gibbs. He shook his head, and turned to go. "I'll let the other's know, you guys won't be coming tonight…"

Abby jumped up and grabbed Gibbs from behind. "Of course we will! We just won't eat as much! And you all can come down and have a piece!" Gibbs smiled and laughed as he grabbed a piece.

"I'll let them know ya'll are having a party down here." he called as he headed back towards the elevator.

"What?" called Abby. "No reprimands for having a party?"

"Nope! Not this time." Gibbs called back. Abby, Harry, and Jo look at each other and started laughing too.

"Is that pizza I smell?" asked Tony as soon as Gibbs walking out of the elevator with half a slice in his hand.

"That's right DiNozzo." He said, sitting at his desk. "What have you got?"

"Nothing new in in the last fifteen minutes, Boss. Where did you get the pizza?" replied Tony.

"Abbs." Gibbs replied, stuffing another bite in his mouth. "She, Jo, and Harry ordered a couple of pizzas and are having a little welcome party down in the lab."

"Without inviting us?" asked Tony.

"I suppose that makes us—how does the saying go—chopped kidneys?" said Ziva.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Said McGee. "And it's chopped liver, Ziva."

"Thank you, McGee."

"Ya know, instead of pouting, why don't you guys run down and see them." Said Gibbs. "They're holding a piece of pizza for each of you." Tim, Ziva, and Tony each looked and each other, jumped up and made a dash for the elevator. Gibbs watched them go, and shook his head with a grin once the elevator doors were closed.

Down in the lab, Abby, Josie, and Harry were still eating pizza, with three pieces set aside, of course. They were laughing over Abby's telling of one of the team's numerous escapades.

Suddenly, the sliding glass doors opened. "So when were you guys going to tell me about your little get-together down here?" demanded Tony.

Josie looked at her sister and giggled. "We weren't." which caused Abby and Harry to try to hide their laughter behind their hands.

"Good one, Sis!" said Abby, giving Josie a high five.

"Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery!" retorted Tony as McGee and Ziva silently slipped passed him and grabbed their slices of pizza before hiding Tony's piece. Tony turned to get his piece only to find an empty pizza box. "Where's mine?" he asked. "Come on, Gibbs said you guys were saving me a piece!" he began searching the room

"Sorry, Agent DiNozzo, looks like I got on accident." Said Harry, bring it out from behind his back after making Tony look for it for a minute. He, Abby, Josie, Tim, and Ziva were laughing at his efforts and the stunned look on his face to discover that the young Brit had been the one hiding it.

"Thank you, Harry." Said Tony with mock politeness. "And I'll thank you two to not encourage him." He added when Josie and Abby both gave Harry a thumbs up. McGee and Ziva were about to burst out with the laughter they were desperately trying to keep in when Gibbs walking through the doors.

"Party's over." He announced, helping Abby up.

"Oh, come on Gibbs! We just started!" she jokingly pouted.

"Well I need you to get started on this." He held up a thumb drive. "It's security footage from the hotel parking lot."

"It's about time." Said Abby as she plugged the device into her computer. Harry grew still. This could prove his theory about the murderer being a wizard or not. But if it was a wizard, what was Harry going to tell them? According to law he would be obligated to tell them everything he knew about the curse, but that would lead to questions he didn't want to have to answer. As the film played, the black SUV drove up to the Marine who had just put his bags in the trunk of his car and was heading back to the hotel. A man in long dark robes stepped out.

"Pause it." Ordered Gibbs. "Zoom in on his face." Abby did so, but the man's face still looked blurred.

"I'll send his picture through APHUS, but I think he's wearing a mask, Gibbs" commented Abby, before playing the footage again. The man and the soldier seemed to be talking, then suddenly the Marine drew his side-arm, but the other man whipped something from his sleeve and the Marine was blasted into the pillar by a curse. The soldier slumped down the pillar and didn't move. The footage was black and white, so Harry could not see the color, but it did not matter. His worst fear was confirmed; the killer was a wizard.

"Stop it!" said Gibbs "What just happened?" he and his team was staring incredulously at the screen. He turned to his team and caught the look on Harry's face. "Do you what that was?" Harry did not answer, but his face was answer enough. Gibbs went over and knelt beside him. "You do know, don't you?" Harry looked over at Josie, who wore a similar look, Gibbs now noticed. "Josephine?" he asked. Both Harry and Josie nodded slowly.

"Josie?" said Abby amazed. "You know what this is?"

"It's hard to be sure because of the black and white film, but I think so, yes." Josie replied not quite meeting her sister's eye.

"Well, what is it?" asked McGee. "It looks like an energy blast of some kind."

"Physically speaking, you're right, it is a blast of energy." The girl replied.

"A really deadly one." Harry muttered.

"Well, that's apparent." Said Tony.

"Does this thing have a name?" asked Gibbs, whose patience was beginning to wear thin. When neither teen answered right away, Gibbs stood up with a huff.

"We have to tell them." Whispered Josie to Harry.

"We can't!" he quietly protested. "The Ministry—"

"I don't care about your Ministry!" retorted Josie. "Someone, a Marine, has died, Harry. The family deserves justice and the killer needs to be put behind bars!"

"I agree, but how can we tell them without telling about the entire wizarding world?"

"We can't, but I say we risk it anyway." Said Josie.

"You're right." Harry sighed.

"You two done whispering, over there?" Tony suddenly interrupted. Both nodded. "Well?"

"It's a curse." Said Josie quietly.

"What?" asked Gibbs, sure he had heard wrong.

"It's a curse." Harry said louder. "Aveda Kevdavra, by the looks of things."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 12

"Abbra Kadabra?" asked Tony.

"Avada Kevdavra." Harry corrected with a sigh.

"The Killing Curse." Josie added for clarification. "It instantly kills anything it comes in contact with. Hence, it is considered one of the Unforgivable Curses."

"Curse? As in magical curse?" McGee asked.

"Yes," said Harry. "You see, magic is real. There is an entire magical world just under the surface everywhere."

Gibbs, Mcgee, DiNozzo, and Ziva gave blank stare, neither comprehending nor believing what they were hearing.

"Believe it or not, Harry is a wizard and I am a witch." Said Josie.

"Uh, question." Abby finally quipped. "Why did you tell me about this curse thing?"

Everyone turned incredulous eyes on Abby. "You knew about them being-?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I knew Jo was, yes, I'm her sister, but she never told me that there was a curse that could kill someone without leaving a trace!" Abby answered.

"I couldn't tell you." Said Josie. "You're allowed to know that the Wizarding world exists, but because of the International Statute of Secrecy, I'm not allowed to tell you details. Plus, I'm under-aged, so I not allowed to do magic at home anyway."

Gibbs nodded his head, pretending to understand what was going on. Magic? Real? His organized, military mind-set was not very accommodating to stuff like this. "Can you identify this guy?" he asked Harry and Josie.

"Can you zoom in on his face more?" Harry asked. Abby nodded and hit a few button to make the screen zoom in on the face. Unfortunately, they still could make out anything distinguishable.

"Can you clarify the image? It's grainy or something." Suggested Jo. Abby complied. It did not help much, but it was enough for Harry to recognize a mask.

"We're in trouble." He said simply.

Josie looked troubled. "Harry is that-?"

"Yes," he answered. "That's a Death Eater mask."

"What does that mean?" asked Ziva.

"That your killer is definitely a wizard." Said Josie.

"Of the worst kind." Added Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 13**

"Define 'the worst kind'." DiNozzo said.

"He is a Death Eater." Answered Harry. "A dark, evil, hearless wizard. They non-magic folk for fun." He added for emphasis.

"They sound like a gang almost." Commented McGee.

"Actually, they kinda are; down to having tattoos to identify with other Death Eaters." Said Josie. "They are the servants of Voldemort, the wizard 'Dark Lord' of the age."

"And my arch enemy." Added Harry.

"Why is that?" asked Gibbs.

"He killed my parents when I was one, and has been trying to kill me ever since." Harry replied. "As of right now the tally is—five or six attempts, I believe."

"That's terrible!" cried Abby. "Why does he want to kill you?"

"Because according to a prophesy, I'm the only one who can destroy him." The room was completely silent for the span of a minute.

"Sounds like you're aunt and uncle have been the least of your worries." Gibbs finally sighed.

"Yeah." Harry quietly nodded.

"So," concluded Ziva. "We have an evil wizard who likes to kill loose in D.C."

"Our problem now is going to be to find out what his connection to our Marine was." Said McGee.

"And why he killed him." Said Gibbs.

"I'm working on it, Gibbs," said Abby. "But you guys didn't exactly bring me anything with the killer's fingerprints or DNA on it."

Josie shook her head. "Unless this guy has a non-wizard life too, which is highly unlikely, I doubt he would be in any of our databases; he's more than likely British."

"Okay then, I have a problem, Gibbs." Said Abby. "If all this is true, I'm not going to have a way to link this sicko to anything."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Abbs." Said Gibbs as he swept out of the lab, motioning for Tony, Ziva, and Tim to follow him. The three waved good-bye and scrambled after Gibbs while Abby turned back to the young witch and wizard sitting on her lab floor.

"I need you two to tell me everything about these guys." Said Abby. Josie looked at Harry.

"At this point, I don't think it could hurt." he sighed.


End file.
